


Itsy Bitsy Spider 1/1

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If that is your son’s God damn tarantula crawling up my back…" Meryl began. She stopped mid sentence seeing the look in his eyes. The expression on Meryl's face shifted from anger to pure horror. "EEK! Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!" She said quickly, trying to not move in the fear of getting bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy Spider 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> For Angel, Nikki, and Kate. :)

Meryl sighed as she dropped her bag at the door. She hated working while her husband was at home.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled. She had been working for almost 14 hours, with only a few hours of break in her trailer. She was exhausted and more than ready to get some sleep.

"Welcome home, stranger." Don said as he walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed and Meryl placed her head against his shoulder.

"M'tired." She said.

"Too tired to eat? I ordered dinner." He smiled.

"I guess I can eat." Meryl smiled as she sat down. Her eyes filled with tears as Don placed her favourite in front of her.

"M, are you crying?" He asked with a smile as he sat down beside her at the table.

"I'm overtired, okay?" She almost sobbed. They ate in silence, Meryl occasionally sighing.

"You go shower and I'll do the dishes." Don offered. She smiled and kissed her husband.

"Thank you." She whispered as she made her way to the shower.

She stripped from her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and stepped under the stream of hot water. She let the hot water untangle the knots she had in her shoulders and back and washed the stress from her hair. She was looking forward to lying in bed and falling asleep in her husband's arms. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into the bedroom. Don was sitting on the bed, in his boxers, reading.

"Were you waiting for me?" She smiled.

"Of course!" He smiled as he pulled the covers up on her side of the bed.

"Can I sleep naked?" She asked. "I don't feel like dressing." She added. Don nodded. Meryl dropped her towel and laid in bed on her stomach.

"Can you massage my back?" Meryl asked. She hated being the bitchy demanding wife, but that long shoot had tired her out.

"Of course I can." Don said. He pulled out the bottle of warming massage gel from the night stand, put a little bit on his hands and began rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"That feels nice." Meryl moaned in her pillow as Don lowered his hands. He could feel every knot in her back. He slid his hand down her back and gave her ass a gentle squeeze before massaging her lower back.

"Don, what's poking me?" She asked a few minutes later, with a slight giggle in her voice. Don had hoped she wouldn't feel his hardened shaft against her thigh.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you know what massaging you does to me." He said, slightly embarrassed. He knew she was tired and didn't want to ask her for sex. Meryl turned to prop herself up on her elbow. He looked at her naked form on their bed and realized she wasn't helping the situation. She looked at Don with a grin.

"And you know what over fourteen hours without you does to me." She said seductively as one of her hands slid into his boxers.

"Okay," he said as Meryl's hand wrapped around his shaft and began moving up and down.

"Let's make a deal. After this, I get to sleep." Meryl smiled. "All day." She clarified. Don nodded and Meryl sat up in bed. Don gently pulled Meryl's hand off his cock and pulled off his boxers. He got back onto the bed and crawled between her legs. Meryl placed her hands on Don's cheeks and pulled his face down so that their lips could meet. There was something about kissing Don that Meryl had never felt when she had kissed other guys. She loved the feeling of his strong hands on her shoulders and, of course, the size of her manhood against her thigh. While they were kissing, Don felt Meryl pushing against him. He smiled as Meryl flipped him over and straddled his waist.

"I'm in control this time." She said pinning Don's hands over his head. He smiled to show her he wouldn't be objecting. For someone who was exhausted a few minutes ago, Meryl sure wasn't acting like it. She lowered her lips to Don's neck and then continued going lower and lower. She stopped at his belly button and looked up at him as she crawled up again, her breasts rubbing against Don's chest. Meryl plunged her eyes in Don's as she lowered herself onto his cock. She smiled as she began moving her hips. Their breathing synchronized and the two simply got lost in the moment. Meryl was moving to a steady rhythm, Don's hands firmly on her ass, as if he was afraid to let her go. Meryl's moans were getting louder and her hips were moving faster, Don's indication that she was nearing her climax. He placed his hands on her back and flipped her over.

"What the hell?" She asked quickly before moaning again as Don placed his hand on her breast. She lifted one of her knee to rest it on his hip, allowing him to slide deeper into her. With every thrust, Don would squeeze Meryl's breasts. His kisses were all over her neck, chest and breasts.

"Oh, God! Don!" Meryl moaned loudly as her body began to tremble.

"Show me, M." Don whispered almost pounding into his wife, "show me how much you love me." He added kissing Meryl's chest. Meryl’s back arched and her fingers lightly dug into his shoulders. Don watched as Meryl's lips parted and she ran her tongue over her teeth. Her eyes closed and he felt her walls close on his dick, she was approaching her end. A few more thrusts and Meryl tilted her head back. Her eyes flew open, her lips parted again and a loud gasp escaped her throat as her warm juices showered his cock.

"Now, you… you show me." She said looking up at him. Don smiled and gave a few more thrusts, enticing moans from Meryl. She smiled at Don as his release came. Meryl could always tell, he always tensed up a little before and then his entire body seemed to relax on top of her.

"I love you." Meryl whispered softly in Don's ear. He replied with a small moan and entangled his fingers in her soft blonde locks. The two laid in silence, listening to each other's breathing. Don slid his hands to Meryl's back and flipped them over so she would be on his chest. He loved feeling her breasts pressed against him. Meryl placed her hands on his cheeks and began kissing him. He slid both hands to the small of her back. She felt one of Don's hands leave her back, but ignored whatever he was doing. She suddenly felt something crawling on her back. She pondered for a minute but then it stopped so she concentrated on the kiss again. A few minutes later, the feeling of something crawling returned, that was when a suspicion crossed her mind, one she hoped was wrong.

"Don?" Meryl said as she broke the kiss.

"Hm?" He asked looking at her. Meryl took a deep breath; he could see there was something wrong with her.

"If that is your son’s God damn tarantula crawling up my back…" Meryl began. She stopped mid sentence seeing the look in his eyes. The expression on Meryl's face shifted from anger to pure horror. "EEK! Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!" She said quickly, trying to not move in the fear of getting bitten.

"Toby's not gonna hurt you." Don said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care." She yelled, "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" She kept yelling, her voice a few octaves higher than usual. Don laughed and extended his hand, resting it on Meryl's back. She felt the tiny little legs climb off her back. As soon as Don's hand left her back, she jumped off the bed and almost started doing a crazy dance.

"Relax Meryl, he's in my hand now." Don said showing her the immense spider now crawling on his arm. She pictured the thing crawling on her back only minutes earlier.

"God!" Meryl said as a ripple of disgust went through her body again. She ran into the bathroom and closed the door shut. Don shook his head as he heard the water running, she was going to shower. He got out of bed and placed the spider back in its aquarium. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door. He smiled as he watched Meryl standing still underneath the stream of warm water. The bathroom was filled with steam, which meant that she was taking a hot shower. He watched as a chill went through her body again.

“Babe, I'm sorry." Don finally said walking up to the shower.

"You… stay away… from me." Meryl said putting a hand up.

"Meryl…" He began, putting his hands on her hips.

"Fuck off, Don." She snapped. Don saw the anger in her ocean green eyes and backed up. He leaned against the counter and watched her. She was visibly angry. He should have known better than to do something like that to her, especially after such a long day of work. He watched her scrub her back furiously, trying to get anything the spider might have left behind. He saw the look on her face soften up. She turned to look at him, standing against the counter.

"Wanna join me?" She asked with a small sigh. Don smiled and stepped into the shower, behind her. Meryl moved aside to let Don under the stream of hot water. She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled as he spat out the water that fell into his face. Don pulled Meryl against him and kissed her lips. Meryl moaned and slid her hands down Don's back. Meryl felt Don's shaft stand to attention as they kissed and smiled. Then, suddenly, he stopped kissing and looked into her eyes. He slid both hands down to her hips, turned her around and bent her forward. Meryl knew exactly was Don was doing. It wasn't something they did often, but from time to time, he loved doing this. Meryl decided to let him take control. She smiled as Don ran both his hands from her shoulders, down her back and over her butt. He used his knee to spread her legs apart and gently pushed on her lower back with his hand, forcing her to arch it. Meryl's heart began pounding in her chest when she felt Don's hands grip her hips. In this position, she couldn't see what he was doing and she loved the anticipation. Meryl moaned as she felt Don slowly entering her. Before he could began moving, Meryl pushed her hips back, moving for him.

"Impatient much?" Don laughed.

"Shut up and fuck me." Meryl said glancing at him over her shoulder. Don laughed and, while his fingers dug into Meryl's hip, he began thrusting in and out of her. Meryl placed both hands against the wall in front of her to steady herself. Don tightened his grip on Meryl's hips and start thrusting harder and deeper. He knew this time they would reach their end faster, Meryl was already warmed up. The stream of hot water was pelting both their bodies as their moans and gasps grew stronger and louder.

"Harder, Don, harder." Meryl moaned. Don obeyed as best as he could and Meryl quieted down. Don felt the muscles in Meryl's body tighten again, he couldn't see her face though he knew she was close… but he was, too.

"We're gonna do this together, babe." Don told her. She nodded and tried her best to hold off her release. Don continued thrusting, Meryl occasionally moving her hips back to meet his thrusts. He noticed that Meryl was unusually quiet and her legs began shaking.

"Don, I can't hold it anymore." Meryl moaned.

"Let it go." Don said softly. The moan that came out of Meryl's lips was one Don didn't hear often, one of immense satisfaction. He always satisfied her, but he knew he had done everything right when Meryl moaned as such. Her body's nectar showered Don's cock and seconds later, he groaned as he released his seed into her. Don hold onto Meryl and slid out of her. Meryl's knee buckled and she slid to the floor of the shower. Don stepped out and crouched to Meryl's height.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Want me to carry you to bed?" he asked. Meryl nodded again. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Meryl's small body trembled as her arms wrapped around his neck. He hated to admit it, but he was still trembling, too. Don softly placed Meryl on the bed and crawled over her. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly as she settled herself against Don and held his arms around her.

"I love you." Meryl said as the exhaustion began to overcome her.

"I love you, too, my dearest Mrs. Gummer." Don whispered in his hear.

"Imma sleep now and we can talk tomorrow." Meryl mumbled as she began to drift off.

"Okay," Don said kissing her ear.

"And Don?" She mumbled again.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"You ever put Henry’s spider on me again, I will kill you." Meryl mumbled as she fell asleep. Don laughed at his wife's comment. He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes. There was nothing he loved more than sleeping next to Meryl Gummer.


End file.
